Myocardial biopsies were obtained as part of a comprehensive assessment of the effects of the administration of liposome-encapsulated doxorubicin to patients with cancer. The results obtained on morphological examination of the cardiac tissue showed that this method of drug delivery is associated with a significant reduction in the cardiac toxicity of doxorubicin and emphasize the potential clinical usefulness of this method of therapy.